


Rüzgarla Oyun

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastik, Gen, cadılar bayramı, ikiz, rüzgar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: Cadılar Bayramı'nı şamataya çevirmenin formülü; bir adet çarşaf, bir adet parti ve bir çift Faye ikizidir!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cadılar Bayramı’nda Sirius ve Breeze neler karıştırdı dersiniz?

“Biraz sessiz ol, annem duyacak.”

 

   İki çocuk kıkırdayarak ellerindeki çarşafa baktı. Çift kişilik olduğundan kareye yakın bir şekli vardı çarşafın. İnce olduğundan biraz da şeffaf, beyaz bir çarşaftı. Breeze elindekini Sirius’a bırakıp sandalyeden indi ve aldığı yere bıraktı sandalyeyi. Bu arada Sirius da dolabın kapağını kapatıp kucağına aldı çarşafı. Kardeşi yanına geldiğinde kapıdan kafalarını şöyle bir uzatıp etrafı kontrol ettiler, annelerini ortalıkta göremeyince de koşarak odalarına gittiler. Breeze kapıyı kapatıp makas ararken, Sirius da çarşafı kafasına geçirip uzunlukları ayarlamaya çalıştı. Breeze aradığını bulduğunda ikizine döndü ve çarşafa iki delik açmaya koyuldu. Delikleri yapınca elindeki makası kenara bıraktı, çarşafı Sirius’un kafasından çekip şöyle bir baktı.

 

“Sence oldu mu?”

 

“Casper’a benzemiş.”

 

dedi, Sirius gülerek. Uzanıp makası aldı ve çarşaftaki delikleri biraz daha uzatıp kızgın balkabağı gözleri yaptı. Şimdi daha korkunç görünüyordu.

 

“İşte şimdi oldu.”

 

   Eseriyle gurur duyarak çarşafı bir kenara bıraktı. Bu gece kesinlikle çok eğleneceklerdi.

 

“Hadi, kostümlerimizi giyelim, unutma çarşafı eteğinin altına saklayacaksın.”

 

“Unutmadım, sen merak etme.”

 

   Breeze kat kat yırtık kumaşlardan oluşan, kirli beyaz rengindeki zombi gelin kostümünü giydikten sonra eteğini kaldırıp katlanmış çarşafı beline doladı. Sirius’un uzun paltosu olan canavar avcısı kostümünü giymiş olduğunu gördüğünde ona seslendi.

 

“Kemerimi bağlar mısın, Sirius? Biraz sıkı bağla ama çarşaf düşmesin.”

 

“Tamam geliyorum, bekle.”

 

   Sirius, dün bahçede kirlettiği çizmelerini giydikten sonra Breeze’in yanına gidip kemeri aldı ve Breeze’in beline doladı. Çarşafı da aldığından emin olduktan sonra kemeri sıkmaya başladı.

 

“Nefes alabiliyor musun?”

 

“Biraz daha sı- Tamam, yeter!”

 

“Affedersin…”

 

   Sirius açılmaması için kumaş kemere çift düğüm atarken Jade odaya girdi. Breeze hemen eteğini indirip annesinin çarşafı görmemiş olması için dua etmeye başlamıştı. Neyse ki Jade fark etmemişti bile. Elinde makyaj malzemeleriyle Sirius’un yatağına oturdu.

 

“Bakıyorum, hazırlanmışsınız çocuklar. Oldukça da heyecanlı görünüyorsunuz.”

 

“Hem de nasıl…”

 

“Bu akşam çok eğleneceğiz!”

 

“Buna sevindim. Hadi gelin de makyajınızı yapayım. Geç kalmak istemezsiniz partiye, öyle değil mi?”

 

   Gülümseyerek çocuklarına baktı.

 

“Sirius önce sen git, ayakkabılarımı giyeceğim ben.”

 

   Sirius’a göz kırpıp odanın annesinin görmediği diğer köşesine gitti Breeze. Eteğini kaldırıp çarşafı bir kez daha kontrol ettikten sonra ayakkabılarını giymeye başladı. Bu arada Sirius annesine makyajını nasıl istediğini anlatıyordu.

 

“Şöyle şuradan şuraya bir yara izi istiyorum, anne. Yüzüm de kirli görünsün.”

 

demişti, yüzünde sağ gözünden yanağına dek uzanan hayali bir çizgi gösterirken. Jade, Sirius’un dediğini yaparken Breeze de yanlarına gelip onları izlemeye başladı. Sirius’un makyajı uzun sürmemişti, çocuk hemen kalkıp aynada kendini incelemeye başladı. Annesi yara izi ve kirleri yapmakla kalmamış kan gibi görünen kırmızı lekeler de yapmıştı.

 

   Jade, Breeze’in de makyajını bitirdikten sonra getirdiği malzemeleri toparlamaya başladı. Breeze’in teninin göründüğü her yeri bembeyazdı ve morlu yeşilli çatlaklarla kaplıydı. Sirius, arkasını dönüp Breeze’in bembeyaz suratını gördüğünde kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı.

 

“Çok çirkin olmuşsun.”

 

“Seni yememi ister misin?”

 

dedi, Breeze gözlerini şaşı yapıp Sirius’u kovalamaya başlarken. Jade bir süre onları izleyip ayağa kalktı ve gülerek durdurdu çocukları.

 

“Tamam, bu kadar kovalamaca yeter. Evimde bir zombi savaşı istemiyorum. Hadi aşağıya inin de sizi hemen partiye götüreyim, yoksa geç kalacaksınız.”

 

   Çocuklar koşarak aşağıya inerken Sirius’un sesi geliyordu.

 

“Bir zombiye göre oldukça hızlısın, Breeze.”

 

“Biz rüzgarın çocuklarıyız, ne bekliyordun ki? Herhalde hızlı olacağım!”

 

   Breeze’in dediklerine gülümsedi Jade, evet, onlar kesinlikle rüzgarın çocuklarıydı.

 

“İmdat! Çekin şu zombiyi üstümden!”

 

   Aşağıdan Ronald’ın çığlıkları yükselirken Jade aşağıya inip gördüğü manzara karşısında kahkaha atmamak için elini ağzına kapadı. Breeze, Ronald’ın sırtına binmiş, Ronald ise dediklerinin aksine Breeze’i düşürmemek için sımsıkı tutuyordu. Sirius da etraflarında dolaşıp kardeşini babalarının sırtından indirmek için dövüşüyor gibi yapıyordu. Breeze, babasının yanağına bir öpücük kondurup sırtından indiğinde, Ronald gözlerini şaşı yapıp fal taşı gibi açmış, kollarını onlara doğru uzatıp çocukları kovalamaya başlamıştı.

 

“Beyin!”

 

   Çocuklar etrafta gülerek koşarken Jade de artık kendini tutamayıp gülmeye başlamıştı. Ronald, eşini gördüğünde gözlerini normal haline getirip yanına gitti. Yanağını öpmek için uzandığında Jade gülerek onu durdurmuştu.

 

“Hayır, bir zombiye dönüşmek istemiyorum. Daha çocukları partiye götüreceğim.”

 

   Ardından hüsranla bakan Ronald’a aldırmayıp çocuklara ceketlerini giydirdi. Kendi paltosunu da giydikten sonra dönüp Ronald’ı dudaklarından öptü.

 

“Ama benim seni öpmemde sakınca yok, sanırım iyileştin bile.”

 

dedi, göz kırparak. Çocuklar dışarı çıkmıştı bile. Jade, ikizleri arabaya bindirdikten sonra direksiyona geçip okulun yolunu tuttu. İkizler camdan dışarıyı seyrediyordu. Çoğu evin bahçesinde oyulmuş balkabakları dekor olarak kullanılmıştı. Bazıları mezar taşlarına ev sahipliği yaparken bazılarıysa topraktan fırlayan çeşitli vücut uzuvlarıyla gelenleri karşılıyordu. Kostümlerini giymiş çocuklar etrafta koşturuyor, sepet ya da çuvallarını şekerle doldurmaya çalışıyorlardı. İkizler bu sene bu gelenekten fedakarlık etmişlerdi çünkü yakalanırlarsa kesin ceza alacaklardı, bunu biliyorlardı. Ama sonuçta bu cadılar bayramıydı, her türlü yaramazlığın yapılabileceği bir zamandı, öyle değil mi? Ceza almamak için tek güvenceleri buydu.

 

   Çok geçmeden ikizlerin okuluna varmışlardı. Jade arabayı boş bulduğu bir yere park ettikten sonra arkasına dönüp kemerlerini çözmeye çalışan ikizlerine baktı.

 

“İki saat sonra sizi alırım, böylece şeker toplamak için de vaktiniz olur. Umarım eğlenirsiniz ve hey! Yaramazlık yok, tamam mı?”

 

“İki saat sonra görüşürüz anne!”

 

“Çocuklar!”

 

   İkizler çoktan annelerini öpüp arabadan inmiş, partinin yapıldığı spor salonuna doğru koşuyorlardı. Çocuklar kim bilir yine neler çeviriyordu? Jade içini çekerek arabasını çalıştırıp yavaşça evine doğru sürmeye başladı.

 

   Bu arada ikizler spor salonuna girmiş, arkadaşlarını bulmuşlardı. Onlarla sohbet edip salonun kalabalıklaşmasını bekliyorlardı. Fazla beklemelerine de gerek kalmamıştı, on beş dakika içerisinde içerisi öyle bir kalabalıklaşmıştı ki iğne atsalar yere düşmezdi. İki kardeş göz göze gelip arkadaşlarının yanlarından ayrıldılar. Breeze, kimsenin onu göremeyeceği bir köşeye geçip çarşafı eteğinin altından çekmeye çalışıyordu.

 

“Bunu nasıl havalandıracağız?”

 

“Üfleyerek.”

 

“Nefesimiz yetmez. Elini kullansan?”

 

“Yine bana kaldı yani?”

 

“Elimi kullanamıyorum, bunu sen de biliyorsun Sirius. Ama üfleyerek ben de sana yardım ederim. Yani… Olduğu kadarıyla…”

 

   Breeze çarşafı başının üstüne kaldırdı ve üflemeye başladı. İlk önce bir şey olmamıştı, Breeze biraz daha konsantre olup çarşafı yavaşça havalandırdığında, Sirius da rüzgarı yakalayıp elleriyle ona yön vermeye başladı. Çarşaf birkaç metre havalanıp salonda dolaşmaya başladığında önce kimse fark etmedi, görenlerse onun da dekor olduğunu zannedip eğlenmeye devam etmişlerdi. Ancak Sirius, rüzgarı ters yönden estirince çarşaf hayalet sert bir hareketle salondakilerin arasına daldı. Bu arada Breeze üflemeyi bırakmış, rüzgara fısıldamaya başlamıştı. Salonda korkunç bir uğultu duyuluyordu. Ses, boğuk bir kahkahaya benziyordu ve öylesine şiddetliydi ki müziğin sesini bastırıyordu. Sesten korkan birkaç çocuk çığlık atarak salonda koşmaya başladı. Onları gören ve çarşaf hayaleti fark eden diğerleri ise koyun sürüsü gibi diğer çocukları takip ettiler. Salon bir anda savaş alanına dönmüştü. Etraftaki korkmuş çocukları sakinleştirmeye çalışan öğretmenler neye uğradıklarını şaşırmışlardı. Cesaretini toplamış birkaç öğretmense bu başıboş hayaleti yakalamaya çalışıyordu.

 

   Olanları izleyen ikizler kahkahalarını bir türlü durduramıyordu. Salonda duyulan boğuk kahkahalar da hayalete değil onlara aitti.

 

“Komik olacağını biliyordum ama bu kadarı tahmin etmemiştim.”

 

“Geçirdiğim en güzey cadılar bayramı bu!”

 

   Çocuklar kahkaha atmaya devam ederken omuzlarında bir el hissettiler.

 

“Sorunun kaynağı sizsiniz demek. Zaten sizden başka kim olabilirdi ki?”

 

“Bay Fallon!”

 

“Şimdi hapı yuttuk…”

 

***

 

“Çok üzgünüm Bay Fallon, evden çıkarmadan önce onları kontrol etmem gerekirdi.”

 

“Sorun değil Bayan Faye. Aslında zekice planlanmış bir şakaydı. Sadece çocukları nasıl sakinleştireceğimizi bilemedik. Umarım okulun hayaletli olduğunu düşünüp okula gelmemezlik yapmazlar.”

 

dedi, Angelo gülümseyerek. Ardından ciddi bir surat ifadesi takınarak devam etti sözlerine.

 

“Ama yaptıkları cezasız kalmamalı, öyle değil mi Bayan Faye?”

 

“Size katılıyorum, Bay Fallon. Ve tekrardan özür diliyorum.”

 

   Jade, yavaşça oturduğu yerden kalkıp müdürün odasından çıktı. Çocuklar kapıda bekliyorlardı, annelerini görünce hemen ayağa kalktılar. Hayal kırıklığına uğrayan Jade’in sesine yansımıştı hisleri. Sağ elinin baş ve işaret parmaklarıyla burun kemerini sıktı.

 

“Size güçlerinizi bu şekilde kullanmamanızı kaç kere söyleyeceğim?”

 

“Ama anne, cadıl-“

 

“Cezalısınız! En azından Noel’e kadar…”

 

   Çocuklar şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. Bu haksızlıktı, Noel’e daha çok vardı!

 

“Düşün peşime, eve gidiyoruz. Ve tek bir itiraz bile duymak istemiyorum!”

 


End file.
